Seattle High
by Lucky Puppy
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Imagine if Max, Logan and OC were at highschool. What troubles would they get up to and what sort of relationships and reputations would they build up? This is my version of whenif they were at highschool. ML
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Just a reminder that I do not own any of these characters except the ones that I make up, which I'm proud to say are my own creation in this waked up world I call my story.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was actually created during my science class, I was so bored that I wondered what Max would do in my position (I know, I'm THAT obsessed about Dark Angel to the point that I think about it during class, but you'll have to excuse the fact that I was bored and had nothing else to think about.). I would like to thank my friends (also known as Mags and Ninjix on fanfiction.net) for helping me out on this story from a major writer's block. It was MASSIVE! But I'd like to say, here it is, and please read and review so far.I'll try and post the next chapter up soon, if I don't get another writer's block.  
  
SUMMERY: Imagine if Max, Logan and OC were at highschool. What troubles would they get up to and what sort of relationships and reputations would they build up? This is my version of when/if they were at highschool.  
  
~ This story happened nowhere in particular. Just that you'll need to know that Max has just escaped from Manticore with her brothers and sisters but Max has, instead gone to highschool straight away.for some particular reason.I'm not quite sure. ~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"DING! DING! DING!" The screech of the bell was heard, calling for everyone to settle down and gather in their form rooms. This was Max's first year at Seattle High, and already she was lost. She had managed to find the front office and sign in as a new student this year, studying grade 12. They had given her directions on where her form room was but forgot them in the excitement and confusion of other students, glad to catch up with past friends and gossiping about what they had done over the holidays.  
  
"Great!" mumbled Max, looking around at the, now, empty corridor, which once held thousands of students, "Lost on the first day of school. Must be a new record!"  
  
Max was wearing a three quarter sleeved blue top with a black vest over the top, loose black cargos that hugged her waist and a pair of runners. Her hair was straight, reaching down towards just below her breasts and she had sunglasses on the top of her head, acting as a headband.  
  
She wondered along the corridor, trying desperately to find her form room.  
  
"Where the hell is E201???" cried Max to herself, getting more frustrated by the minute. She felt like bashing the whole wall down at that moment, but knew that she had to control herself in public.  
  
"F305....F307....F309....F311...." mumbled Max under her breath as she read the signs of the doors as she passed them.  
  
"Hey, you must be new here!"  
  
Startled, Max turned around and saw a tallish boy, cute, with a pair of glasses and brown hair, gelled up at the front. He wore cargos and had a long sleeved skivvy.  
  
"Yeah.I'm kinda lost. I'm trying to find my form room.but I'm having a little trouble."  
  
"What room is it?"  
  
"E201"  
  
"Really? That's my form room too. We must be in the same class. Here, stick with me and I guarantee you safe passage around the school!" They started walking down the corridor towards a flight of stairs.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name's Logan, Logan Cale. And you are." he asked, smiling widely.  
  
"Max Guevara."  
  
"Short for Maxine?"  
  
"No, just Max."  
  
"Oh, ok! So what subjects are you studying this year? You are in grade 12.right?"  
  
"Yeah, ummm.I'm studying English, Psychology and Chemistry. Did Maths, Physics and Biology last year."  
  
"Oh, I see.so you're one of those 'bright' students eh? They always do those kind of subjects. I'm a 'bright' student myself. I'm also doing those subjects too. Would be cool if we were in the same class. Oh, here we are!" exclaimed Logan as they stopped in front of a door that had a sign saying 'E201', "Our form room! You'll be, of course, excused for being late, being your first day and all. But be careful later on, you don't want to get on Mrs MacKennedy's bad side."  
  
Logan had stepped inside the classroom, excused himself for being late, and then seated himself near the front row. The whole class went silent as Max entered the classroom. This only made Max even more nervous, but tried not to show it as she approached the teacher's desk. She rummaged around her backpack and took out a small piece of paper, which she handed to the teacher. Mrs MacKennedy read it in silent and sounded her argreement.  
  
"Class!" roared Mrs MacKennedy, "We have a new student this year. Name's Max Guevara. Make her welcome! Now take a seat love."  
  
Mrs MacKennedy was big in size, which helped enormously to get people's attention. Her loud voice also helped too. She had a chubby round face with baby fat and had two dimples on her cheeks. Her red frizzy hair made her look crazy, given the fact that the clothes that she wore only encouraged that even more. Max slowly made her way to the back of the class, aware of all the eyes on her. She decided to sit at the very back, next to a black girl with frizzy hair sucking on a lollypop. As she sat down, she felt relieved of all the eyes that were upon her, as they soon settled up front onto the teacher.  
  
"My name is Mrs MacKennedy, for those who don't know!" belted Mrs MacKennedy as she wrote her name on the board, "whoever is late from today onwards to form room will be given a detention! Unless, of course, you have a note from your parents to excuse yourself! There will be no smoking, drugs or sexual tendencies to one another while I'm around. I expect each and everyone of you to come to class before and after school to report your attendance and be dismissed. Now, off to your first class of the year!"  
  
There was a great deal of noise from people getting off seats and the chatting between one another. Max found this form of learning very different to the ones at Manticore. She liked it much better of course. She felt that she could get out of trouble more easily.  
  
"First day at school, eh?" The black girl sucking the lollypop who was sitting next to Max just before had spoken.  
  
"Original Cindy," Said the black girl, "Call me OC. So, what sub do you have now?"  
  
"Psychology"  
  
"Ooh! Psyc. Geez, you're one of those smart kids eh? Hey boo! Dun worry bout it! Smart kids are cool! Got that next too, sit next to ya?"  
  
"Yeah.sure." Said Max as OC lead the way towards the psychology classroom.  
  
They both sat down near the middle and waited for the class to start.  
  
"Hey, dun look, both this guy's totally checking you out man!" exclaimed OC, looking behind Max's back.  
  
Max turned around to see who it was. "Oh, that's Logan. He's a friend."  
  
OC, clearly showing her disapproval that Logan was just being a 'friend' and nothing else swivelled to face the front and listened to the teacher, who had apparently started speaking.  
  
"Welcome grade 12 students to my psychology class. I hope you have fun and enjoy your time with me..."  
  
~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*  
  
"Hey, did you understand all that babble the guy was talking about in psyc just then?"  
  
"Yeah! Why?"  
  
"Just wonderin'.that's all.you know.there's this social that's happening next week. You going? It's on Thursday and you'll need to sign your name up on the board if you are. Come with me during the break if you want to, to sign our names up.k?"  
  
OC then walked off towards her locker to get ready for her next class, leaving Max standing alone thinking.  
  
"A Social???" Max thought, she had never been to a social in her life, and besides, what was the point of trying to court boys when she used to sleep in the same room as boys. OK, maybe you wouldn't exactly call them 'boys', more like genetically engineered soldiers. But they were still boys in a physical way.  
  
Max wondered off to her locker to get ready for the next class when she felt someone brush against her shoulder. She was about to turn around and grab the person by the neck, but quickly remembered that she was at high school where people trusted each other. Anyhow, she still looked around to check just in case and found it was just someone brushing against her because it was so crowded along the corridor and you had to squeeze past people in order to get anywhere. Max solemnly made a silent promise to remember to try and let down her soldier senses now that she was starting a new life after escaping Manticore.  
  
~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*  
  
Max walked down the streets with her backpack on. It was at night and she had to stay back at school after a misconception of who hit who. Max had gotten in an incident with another guy that was bigger than her in every way. She had accidently smashed into him on the way out of school and it was just her luck to have bumped into the biggest bully and bad guy in the school, Matt Swazenbord. There was this unspoken rule that everybody knew about in school. That no one was allowed to touch Matt Swazenbord without permission or that person would suffer a slow and horrible death.  
  
So, as usual, Matt grabbed Max around the neck and was about to strangle her and punch her in the eye when Max dropped as hard as she could, bringing Matt down with her and swinging down under him. Matt was furious that Max would even dare to challenge him, let alone fight back. He got up as fast as he could and tried to punch her in the face. Max dodged it and rammed into his stomach, twisted around and kicked him in the chin. Matt flew back and landed on his bum.  
  
"You go girl!" a scream was heard in the big crowd that had gathered around the scene. Groups of people had gathered seeing the big confrontation of Matt Swazenbord. It was like a history in the making. No one had ever dared to stand up to Matt, let alone touch him and a tiny, new girl had just done it on her first day of school.  
  
"Move out of the way. Excuse me!" a voice was heard pushing its way towards the front of the crowd. "And what do you think you're doing? Trying to draw attention to yourself, I presume." spat Mrs McCranky. "Look what you've all done? You have created a crowd. To the principal's office, both of you. The rest of you, school's finished, go home!"  
  
Mrs McCranky grabbed both Matt and Max by the scruff of their necks and dragged them to the front of the principals office. This time, Matt didn't mind when the teacher touched him, and Max smiled at the look of Matt's defeated expression. Mrs McCranky knocked on the door of the principal's office and opened it, "Mr Wilson, I have two trouble makers for you."  
  
As soon as Mrs McCranky left, both Matt and Max slowly walked into the room. The whole room was olden day style and had gold plated leather sofas and chairs along the far wall. In the middle was a desk filled with papers and at the corner of the desk was a green desk lamp. There were pots of plants around the room and, unlike Lydecker's office in Manticore, seemed to have no recent technology except for a computer. It was as if they had walked through time to 50 years ago, where this would have been the fashion for offices.  
  
Max and Matt both sat down on two chairs, situated in front of the principal's desk, and waited. There didn't seem to be anyone in the room except themselves and they were wondering when the principal was going to come when they heard a voice coming from a corner of the room, then a sound as if a door was shut.  
  
"I hear that you two have been trouble makers," exclaimed the principal, "and that you two started a fight in the halls after last period." The principal was wearing a suit, blue shirt and a tie. He had scruffy hair and was wearing glasses. He didn't look like a strict principal, but he was, and took care of the school very well.  
  
Instantly, Matt rebutted, pointing to Max, "It was her, she started it!"  
  
"Now, is this true?" asked the principal. Max looked up from her crouched position and stared directly into the principals eyes. If Zack or Syl or any of her brothers and sisters were there, they would have known what was about to happen and would have taken Max away as quickly as possible because she was about to tell the most whopping lie straight into the principal's face, like she always did in front of anyone asked her her opinion. But to Max, this situation called for a totally different type of lie, a true sort of lie, if you could call it one.  
  
"You see, I'm not human, not literally. I'm a genetically engineered soldier who is trained to kill. And all of a sudden, I felt an urge to kill and Matt here, "said Max, pointed towards Matt, "just happened to be in my way. So, we started a fight. You can't stop the urges to kill from a genetically engineered soldier, you just can't." explained Max matter of factly.  
  
Both Matt and the principal just sat in awe. They couldn't believe what Max had just said. Firstly, no one had lied right in front of the principal's face, or sounded like they were lying and no one had said it was their fault whenever the situation consisted of Matt and themselves. The principal had made up his mind, "alright, detention both of you. Max, for telling a whopping lie right in front of my face, and Matt, because I believe that you were the one that started it." All the while, the principal was staring right at Max. "But it wasn't a lie, well, the genetically engineered part wasn't" mumbled Max as both Matt and herself walked out of the principal's office, down the corridor and into an empty classroom for their detention. 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't been able to finish and post up this chapter for a while.actually, make that a LONG time! Ummm.my excuse? Homework! (I swear that teachers have this thing against students and a thing for piling more homework on you when you feel that you've got too much!) And swimming! (Ah! The training and the competitions, what more can one ask for?) And spring cleaning! (Now I have a PROPER desk for my laptop to go and where I can actually sit down and type my stories/fanfics! AT LAST! ) Well, I know, pretty lame excuses, but they're true. So please read, and think while you're reading, at last she's finally finished writing her 2nd CHAPTER! I wonder how long this fanfic will take if I decided to write 30 chapters. I'll probably finish this fanfic when I turn 99 years old!  
  
~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Max loved walking alone at night through alleyways. She didn't have to worry about being rampaged by any gangs at night and she felt a great weight lift off her chest. She was able to do whatever she liked without worrying about people finding out who she really was.  
  
Max would walk at night and think about things she felt she wasn't allowed to think about during the day and the main advantage about being an engineered soldier was that she didn't have to recuperate for 8 hours to restore lost energy. She would walk about at night doing nothing, and if she were bored, she would help out the law by taking down criminals. Crime was still a major part in Seattle and this kept Max far from busy. It also helped her maintain physical condition and prepare her mind so that, mentally during a fight she would be able to maintain focus and not get out of hand, concentrating on each kick and punch and using strategy.  
  
But this time, Max didn't feel like walking all night. She quickly caught a night-bus and stopped a few blocks down from her apartment. She walked straight inside, and climbed the stairs until she reached her level where she took out her keys and walked straight in. The door slammed shut behind her and she dropped her backpack and slumped down onto her couch letting out a long sigh of relief. Her apartment was a mess. She had already stayed there for a week and already she had managed to turn it all into a pig stye. Max loved her whole arrangement of clothes strewn across the floor covering every inch of the ground. At Manticore, they were very strict about tidiness and they kept on pumping into you that soldiers weren't allowed to be messy. Because in situations of emergency where you had to evacuate, it would have been easier to clear out the whole place if you knew where everything was and you didn't have to comb the whole place looking for stuff.  
  
Max got up and went to the fridge to get some soda. She went to open it and just as she did she heard a knock at the door. The soda was left fizzing on the table as Max went to check who was at the door. She peeped through the eyehole and saw a distorted figure standing impatiently. The figure knocked on the door three more times.  
  
"Max Guevara!"  
  
She opened the door to see a postman standing in front with a package in one hand and a clipboard in another. He shoved the clipboard in her face wanting her to sign it as quickly as possible as it was his last delivery for the day and he desperately wanted to go home and rest. She quickly scribbled down on the crumpled paper what looked like a 'Majc Ceeraru' and took the package slamming the door behind her. It was messily packaged and the rough handling of the postage department only made it even more torn and tattered. Max ripped open the package only to find a necklace with a diamond shaped silver pendant with the numbers '332960073452' engraved on one side.  
  
Those numbers represented Max, meaning that those numbers were the exact numbers on Max's barcode on the back of her neck. Somehow someone had found out who she was and was trying to scare her.  
  
Max reached for her soda on the kitchen bench and gulped the contents all down, she squished the can flat with her elbow and chucked it into the bin. Collapsing onto the couch nearby she played with the necklace all along checking it out for any clues as to who may have sent it. She also checked the ripped up packaging the necklace came in but to her dismay couldn't find any sign of a note that told her who it was from. She dismissed it entirely thinking that there was nothing to worry about, besides she was a genetically engineered soldier and figured if she did find out who sent the necklace to her, she could easily kick their ass. Beside, she had English homework that was due the next day and she had to start working on it before morning came.  
  
~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*  
  
"Hey Boo!" a voice was heard just behind Max's locker door. She looked around to see OC leaning along the lockers waiting for Max to finish gathering her books for class. "How was detention? You really did kick Swazenbord's ass yesterday! Man! Where'd you learn to do those moves? You're like a black belt in karate or something?"  
  
Max slammed her locker door closed and walked away, OC following behind.  
  
"Nup, I just learn them from martial arts movies, that's all." said Max, hesitating a bit as she spoke. She had to get used to lying to people now, it would be too risky to tell people who she really was.  
  
As Max walked toward her classroom along the corridor, she noticed several people waving to her and giving her the thumbs up. All of them she didn't know. Max had gotten very popular in just one day of school, and all because she beat up Nick Swazenbord on her first day of school. She didn't know exactly how to react so she just simply smiled politely, hurrying to class.  
  
Class was the usual, boring yet informative. Everyone pretending that they weren't paying attention, yet in reality, they were clinging to every single word the teacher said, scribbling occasional notes along with doodles to help them remember. Max was no different, though she appeared to be staring around the room looking bored, she had basically memorised the teachers entire speech, though she did have the advantage of being genetically engineered therefore able to memorise long phrases.  
  
While Max was staring around the room, trying to look bored, she noticed something flicker at the corner of her eye. Logan was trying to communicate to her. He wanted her to meet him at the basketball court straight after school. Satisfied that Max had gotten the message, he continued furiously scribbling down notes on his notebook paying his utmost attention to the teacher, occasionally sneaking a look at Max to see what she was trying to do. Max smiled secretly. She didn't know why, but she felt a little shimmer in her stomach, she was nervous.  
  
~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*  
  
"Thanks for coming." said Logan standing in the middle of the basketball court. "I need to ask you a favour. If you will accept?"  
  
"Just depends on what it is." Max said cautiously.  
  
"Oh, its no big deal, just that.oh! I forgot to congratulate you on that fabulous display yesterday with Swazenbord! Everyone's talking about it you know, first time anyone's stood up against him before and considering your," Logan was indicating Max's petite body, afraid to say it out loud to save embarrassment.  
  
Max blushed slightly, "my figure?"  
  
"Yea.anyway, back to what I was saying. We have competitions against other schools in Seattle for each sport that we play at school. You should know that. Anyway, I was wondering whether you would like to join the martial arts club, you seem to be very good at it. And our school needs some good fighters, we're currently ranked last on the ladder."  
  
Max's hopes were crushed, she had wanted Logan to ask her something else, something better than this. She had hoped it was something private, something special. Why else would Logan ask her to meet him after school at a desolate basketball court where no one could hear or see them, if only because Logan didn't want to be seen talking to her in front of the other students. Max smiled, trying hard to hide her unhappiness, "I'll think about it. Thanks for asking me." She walked off leaving Logan standing in the middle of the basketball court.  
  
~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*~#~@~#~*  
  
The busy traffic, the stench of pollution, the sounds of road rage, Max breathed it all in. Smiling, she glanced down from the top of the Space Needle, Seattle spread before her in an array of flashing lights. Gulping down the remains of her coke, she crushed the can with her fist and threw it as hard as she could into the air. What's the harm of littering and creating more pollution, after all Seattle was full of it, it didn't matter. Max's thoughts wondered again to her 'private' talk with Logan. Did Logan really feel uncomfortable seeing her in front of the other students? Was there something wrong with her that he couldn't talk to her in front of the others? She couldn't get over the fact that there was something wrong with her that made people not want to talk to her in public. She kept on wondering if someone at school knew who she really was and had told everybody, that her secret was out. Nah, it couldn't be. Anyway, who would believe? Max reassured herself, making herself believe that she was imagining it all. That Logan afraid to talk to her in public was a one off thing, and that Max had just let her imaginations roam a bit too wild. Reassured for just a while, she made her way down to sturdy ground and zoomed off on her Ninja.  
  
It was frantic on the roads as usual, zipping in and out of lanes, dodging in between cars; Max loved the adrenalin and the agility of her Ninja. She felt she could go anywhere and that she was free. The furious cold wind whipping at her face save for her eyes, which were covered with her orange sunglasses, her long black wavy hair flapping behind her. She felt calm and sturdy no one could beat her. She was unbeatable. She was the best.  
  
"Woohoo! Sucker!" A motorbike whooshed past her, the rider sticking up his rude finger as he passed.  
  
Max crouched even lower, she was going to win this race. She needed the prize money, revving up her engines even more, she sped up, slowly catching up to the motorbike which had just passed her. Dodging cars along the freeway every now and again, she spotted a large gap and used the space to speed up even more, slowly catching up.  
  
"Only a few more miles to go!" Max gritted her teeth against the wind. She looked to her right to see the motorbike equal to her, bead of sweat flying off the rider's forehead. He too was crouched low in his seat, eager to win the cash.  
  
Weaving in between cars at a speed of 150 km per hour, the two riders were nearing the exit to the finish line; a Ninja and a Harley Davidson in the lead.  
  
"three...two..ONE!!!" Max screamed as she turned her ninja sharply making a loud screech with her tyres as she zoomed through the exit on her right. The Harley Davidson had disappeared and Max hoped that the rider had missed the turn. She looked back but to her dismay, the Harley was right on her tail. "He's not giving up!" Max mumbled under her breath. Revving up her engines one last time, seeing the finish line, she sped up even faster.  
  
The sound of cheering was heard at the end of the alleyway where the finish line was. Max had won, she knew even though the race hadn't finished. Leaning back, she pulled her Ninja back so that it went up on the back wheel, passing through the finish line she went down with a bump, skidding to a halt. Her face was blank as she swiftly took off her glasses, swishing her hair back in style. She waited on her Ninja for the other contestants to arrive to the finish line, all wearing grim faces.  
  
"1,000 pure bucks," a tall muscular man said behind her holding a bunch of cash in his hand. "First time a girl's ever won." Handing over the cash to Max he walked off to talk to another contestant.  
  
Max, happy with the cash, put on her glasses and zoomed off into the night. 


End file.
